The 'If' Series Kumiko ver
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Few fanfic ideas about AUs, hence the 'IF ', for my Prince of Tennis Story. There is Kumiko  my OC  in them  There is still more coming though, if y'all wondering
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea for a while and this hasn't been uploaded here yet so I decided to put it first**

**Better this than none at all, hope you guys like it~**

* * *

><p>The 'If~' Series<p>

**1. If Echizen is a girl, what a team should do?**

It was one peaceful day in Seigaku, that is until Momoshiro spilled water onto their freshmen and saw something unexpected. As what a wet uniform would do, it would stick to your body, and on this day, Echizen just had to forgot to bind herself.

"E-Echizen…?" Echizen, realized why Momo had been staring at her in horror, saw herself and ran towards the clubhouse, not caring when her cap was blown away and fell onto the ground. Tezuka sighed and massaged his temple, he had talked about this to the girl, and the girl had to keep being stubborn about keeping her identity, it's not the girl's fault so to speak, but he knew this would be harder to handle than he thought.

"… I should call Kumiko…" Tezuka said before the rest of the team stared at him.

"Y-You know about this, Tezuka…?" Ooishi asked, flabbergasted as his doubles partner ran around in circles confused of what happened.

"Maybe it's a good idea indeed to call Kumiko, knowing that she's close to Echizen. And she might as well know Echizen's true identity." Fuji said with his brows furrowed. Tezuka walked off to the side, leaving his teammates chattering in panic and took out his cellphone and dialed his sister's number, he really needed his sister here to pacify Echizen to come out and explain this to all her own teammates on her own.

**2. If PoT is all gender swapped**

Tezuka Kiyoshi is currently walking across the RikkaiDai hall towards his club. Kiyoshi harbors a deep fondness of tennis since he always plays it with his sister, but the boy, seeing that the male tennis club in his school isn't very appealing to him, he decided to get into the arts club, the second calling of his life. Kiyoshi loves arts as well as music, but Kiyoshi was born with an artist's hand and people always said that he'd grow up as a successful artist. But for now, Kiyoshi's thought of art is as a second getaway from life, his paradise.

"Kiyoshi, are you going to the art club right now?" Kiyoshi turned his head and saw a friend of his older sister, a fellow tennis player who is a regular in the girl's tennis club with her fellow teammates.

"Ah, yes, Yukimura-senpai. Are you going towards the tennis court as well?" Kiyoshi said, bowing politely.

"How many times have I told you to call me by my name, Kiyoshi? I've known you and your sister for quite a while now. And yes, we are going to the tennis courts right now."

"But…"

"No buts now. You should go now, the club is going to start. Say hello to Kayo for me."

"I will. Excuse me, senpai-tachi." Kiyoshi said, bowing once again before quickly walking away, carrying his bags. Yukimura Seiko, the captain for the girls' tennis club, stood in the hall with her teammates looking towards the direction where the boy just left.

"Who was that boy, Yukimura?" a silver-haired girl said.

"Was that Tezuka Kiyoshi? I didn't know he enrolled to Rikkai." A girl with closed eyes said.

"Yes, that was Kiyoshi. Unfortunately, since he doesn't seem to be interested in the boys' tennis club, he decided to join in the art's club."

"Tezuka? Does that mean he's the younger brother of Seigaku's captain?"

"That's right, he's Kayo's little sister. Since I've been over to her house for a few times I've known him for quite a while. He's now a bit like his sister."

"Is he good at tennis then?"

"You might say he is, what about it Ren, Kimi?"

"It might bring some rumors, but I think with our reputation, if he could won few games from us I can guarantee his reputation will rise. And I don't think he'd appreciate being in the middle of attention."

"But considering if his tennis skills have improved from before, it might be a good idea."

"I'll take care of the rest, invite him to the court for me, Ren."

"Gladly."

**3. If Kumiko was involved with an accident and fell into coma**

"Kumiko what…?" Yukimura asked as the rest of his teammates stared wide-eyed at the solemn genius of Seigaku who had suddenly dropped in their courts.

"Kumiko had gotten herself involved in an accident… she was rushed into the hospital. And the doctor had confirmed that she had fallen into coma."

"… Please elaborate." Yukimura said.

"It would be better if you came with me to the hospital as Tezuka wanted to explain on his own there, since I didn't know exactly what happened."

"Very well then."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? I don't know if I'll ever develop this ideas...<strong>

**Read and Review everyone! Pretty please? Please please please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**These are other ideas I had for the AU storyline~**

**Hope you guys like it even though these are not full stories**

* * *

><p>The 'If~' Series<p>

**4. If PoT world revolves around music not tennis**

Tezuka Kunimitsu is a very known Drummer in a band named Seishun. Unknown to his fellow members and the world, he has a younger sister who loved him with all her heart but had her heart broken every time he doesn't seem to remember her birthdays anymore even after he had promised her he'd call her or celebrate her birthdays with her. Kumiko is her name, poor girl has been writing letters to her beloved brother and is always waiting for him to reply back, or to call even for just a minute to tell her happy birthday and as time passes her undying believe in her brother seemed to bring certain people into rage. It was a surprise for Tezuka and the band members one day, when the leader of the Rikkai Emperor came to them himself while holding onto an envelope. Yukimura Seiichi, the leader of the rivaling band, stared hard into Tezuka's eyes before holding out the envelope to him.

"I wonder if you even remember her birthday anymore… and her undying believe in you is making me and my members sick." Yukimura spat coldly as Tezuka took the envelope from him and his eyes widened after he had looked at the sender.

"How did she even know you? I never told anyone about her… especially about other bands." Yukimura then snorted in disgust, as Tezuka's members were confused as of whom are they talking about.

"If you had read her letters, I'm sure you would've known how she met us. But I'm sure every letters she has mailed you have gone into the trash bin, being a very caring BROTHER you are!" Yukimura yelled as everyone's eyes widened and looked towards the unmoving Tezuka.

**5. If Kumiko had finally enough and broke down in the middle of practice**

Kumiko knows that they are just joking, her teammates would never tease her about her brother, about how far she is from him. His teammates are always joking about it, but why is her head and heart hurts so much now that they're trying to test her patience? They're just playing, they told her they just wanted her to be loose and have fun, but now her hands are shaking and tears are threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Stop it! Please! Just stop!" Kumiko screamed in the middle of the tennis court. Niou and Marui, who were the ones who taunted her quickly stopped as everyone stop whatever they were doing to see Kumiko now on her knees with tears flowing down. Kumiko, now finally noticing her outburst and the unwanted attention quickly scrambled up and ran out from the tennis court.

"Will someone please tell me what just happened?" Yukimura asked coldly as everyone shivered.

**6. If Kumiko went to Seigaku instead of Rikkaidai**

"Please, can you give this to your brother Kumiko-chan?" Kumiko placed her pencil down with a sigh and looked at the pleading girls in front of her.

"I'm sorry… but I was told not to accept any gifts…"

"Please? We're friends aren't we? We promise not to give anything else, just this once?" Haven't they been saying that the day before? Kumiko thought as she sighs. Maybe her brother was right with her being too nice for her own good.

"I…-" "I think it's the best to respect her don't you? After all, Tezuka did tell her not to receive any gifts for him, didn't he?" The girls turned around only to squeak when they saw Fuji standing there behind them. The girls then scurried away with their gifts as Kumiko sighed once again.

"Sighing doesn't suit you, Kumiko."

"I always felt bad for turning them down… but onii-chan told me so, thank you for that, Syuu-nii…"

"You should say no once in a while to people, you don't always have to say yes, it's not good."

"I know…"

"Very well then, I'll be seeing you in the court today?"

"I thought onii-chan told you, Syuu-nii? I won't be entering the tennis club and is going to enter the music club instead?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review everyone!<strong>


End file.
